


Crossing

by Garcia_Allen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jackson went to Starling City instead of London, M/M, POV First Person, Self-cest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: 第二天早上，我在迷蒙中忽然想到，自从我认识他以来，我的噩梦消散了不少。
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Colton Haynes水仙
> 
> ！第一人称！无差无差无差
> 
> OOC严重 剧情可能也有点问题 但我不想管了
> 
> 至少我爽了就完事了（瘫
> 
> *设定是Jackson第二季结束没去伦敦而是去了斯塔林城

斯塔林城是个大城市，但绝对算不上是一个有趣的地方。新的私立学校和比肯山高中本质上也没有什么太大的不同。上课，打曲棍球，随口和不认识的女孩调调情，一周去见一次父母安排好的心理医生，回家和永不停息的噩梦做斗争。

治疗师Dr. Smith是个狼人，Smith族群的Alpha，这是我没想到的。她很专业，具有职业道德，可能还有那么一点儿人道主义精神，我是个蓝眼睛的Omega，她依旧给我提供了一定程度的庇护。我的父母对她给出的治疗评估满意，我也对此没什么抱怨。

我只是那个他们不愿再多看一眼的养子。

电话铃响起的那一刻我刚从诊所出来，是个不认识的号码。我挂断了，对方又打了过来。第三次的时候我接了，听筒里传来Thea Queen的声音，语气激烈地指责我偷走了她的钱包。

Well，学校里人人都认识Thea Queen，是个大我一届的senior，属于现在的我完全没有兴趣产生交集的那类人，听说不久前刚被罚了500个小时的社区劳动。当然，这通电话绝非我所期待的，我要操心的本就够多了，但我还是在另一位明显更有礼貌的女士地要求下前往警局配合调查。

我就是在那里见到Roy Harper的。

跟在Miss Queen身旁的金发女士抱歉地跟我说这是个误会，我听出了这就是电话里的那个声音。不远处，一个身穿红色连帽衫的年轻人正在声泪俱下地描绘某种悲惨的故事。听上去很真实，的确，但他的心跳和气味可不是这么说的。

当他转过头来的时候，我相信我们两个人都愣住了。Miss Queen认错人确实情有可原，那家伙简直就像是我的复制品，除了那身明显没有品味的衣服。那一瞬间，我意识到我应该抓住他去做个亲缘鉴定。

Miss Queen决定不起诉，但执意要送他回家。我跟在他们后面，以只有我们能听到的声音轻声说了句“骗子”。Miss Queen挑起了眉，他盯着我，几秒钟后又将视线移开。“这就是我们贫民窟里的生活方式。”他说。

那天分别的时候Miss Queen坚持让我叫她Thea，我也成功搞到了鉴定所需要的材料。

结果出来之后我不知道是失望还是松了一口气，至少他不是我的兄弟。我的生母与他的家族有着那么一点儿血缘上的联系，按照某种模糊的归类来说，他可以算是我的侄子。

Funny，我有了一个大我四岁的侄子。

当然这事不能只有我一个人知道，这就少了大半乐趣。我偶尔出现在他的家里可不是什么意外。他家不大，也不温馨，我总觉得它随时会倒，但这也不是我随便能说出口的东西。起码这里要比我那个冷冰冰的公寓呆着舒服。我有时候会叫他侄子，他就板起脸来，说贫民窟不是我这种人该来的地方。

我不知道他是做什么的，其实我也没那么在意。直到有一天遇见Thea，她想让我帮着说服Roy去她哥哥的酒吧工作。归根结底这不关我的事，但Thea看起来不达到目的绝不会离开，所以我同意了。

然而事情并不是那么顺利。我从没遇到过的抢劫也给Thea遇上了。我很想说我尽力了，但我的确是轻敌了，普通人的世界离我有点太遥远了。Roy受伤了。血液的味道刺激着我的神经，我叫了车送Thea回家，又带着Roy去医院。他看起来很疼，于是我握住了他的手，自然而然，黑色的纹理顺着我们相连的地方爬上了我的手臂，那是我第一次吸取他人的痛苦。

Roy好像有点震惊，问我是怎么回事。我不知道该说什么，“一个错误，”我最后说，“一个我过去曾犯下的错误。”

缝针的时候他看上去还无所畏惧，等到了要打针的时候气味就明显变的害怕起来。他的嘴巴抿得很紧，汗珠从下颚滴落，就算是闻不出化学信号的普通人也能看出他的恐慌。我捂住了他的眼，低声告诉他每个人都会有害怕的东西。“那你呢？”他问。在针扎进手臂的瞬间，我给了他一个答案。

“水。”

之后Roy和Thea似乎是达成了什么我不知道的协定，他开始在维登酒吧工作。一切看起来都维持着暂时的和平。

他被绑架的那天我在做晚间治疗，是个满月。在结束后Dr. Smith礼节性地邀请我去和她的族群度过之后的几小时，如同之前的那么多个满月，我像惯常那样拒绝了她。我能保持住不变化，这就够了。我有我的支柱，我的愧疚。它在那一晚第一次失灵，就在看到那支含有Roy的视频后。

我在街道的阴影里狂奔，我很确定我的眼睛在发光，满月的确影响着我。我找到Roy的时候他看起来奄奄一息。我想带走他，但我的爪子在碰到他的那一刻又缩回了，我怕自己会伤害他。好在绿箭侠来了，我闻出了他身上Thea和酒吧的味道，联想到了近期的新闻，我几乎可以确定他的身份。我缩在黑暗中，任由对方带走了他。

这可能是我一年中最后悔的决定。Roy开始对那个带着兜帽的义警产生了不自然的迷恋，并且在追逐对方的过程中还受了伤。一次又一次。但是Thea愿意帮忙，她现在倒觉得自己是Roy的朋友了。为了不放任这两个笨蛋去死，我只好也加入了他们。

有一天Roy说他和Thea遇见了Oliver Queen，Thea的哥哥让他们远离这种危险且无意义的追查。我很赞成，不管是为了避免麻烦还是什么的，至少Mr. Queen很明白事理。Thea也动摇了，只有Roy还在坚持他的信念。争吵就这么爆发了。最后Thea跑了，而Roy承认他想找到绿箭侠是希望对方可以训练他，这样他就可以去拯救更多的人了。

见鬼，我在那张与我无二的脸上看见了一丝Scott McCall的痕迹。

“你不可能救下所有人，侄子，”我劝导他，“还会把自己置于危险之中。”

“我不要紧的。”他说。我听出了背后那不管是有意还是无意的暗示。

“我关心你，Roy，”我脱口而出，又想起来补充，“Thea也关心你。想想吧，为了你所在意的人，为了你自己。”

我不知道他到底有没有想，我还没来得及与他联系，贫民窟的大撤退在Moira Queen的坦白下突然地就这么开始了。我冲出了学校，逆行穿过奔涌的人流，跟着Roy的味道找到了他。我拽着他向外跑，半路接到Thea的电话，我告诫她别想着进来，我保证把我们俩成功带出去。

Roy泛滥的英雄主义在此时得到了极大的展现，就算是在这种混乱的时刻，他也依旧在尝试着拯救更多的人。

如此愚蠢，却也如此闪亮。

我无法丢下他。

我不知道他究竟对我算是什么，但在那一刹那，我清晰地意识到了，他是我的支柱。

“我来帮忙。”

那天晚上我在意的人都还活着，我靠着Roy，在医院的等候区里睡了个好觉。

第二天早上，我在迷蒙中忽然想到，自从我认识他以来，我的噩梦消散了不少。

「TBC」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越来越流水账了是怎么回事（捂脸
> 
> OOC加倍
> 
> 我好菜 跑路了

那年夏天我留在了斯塔林城。比肯山跟我还有联系的只剩下了Lydia和Danny，但Danny在这个学年结束后搬回了夏威夷，Lydia和我也联系的少了，我只是勉强知道比肯山似乎又发生了什么，关于Alpha族群和圣洞。这有点讽刺，比肯山的生活仿佛已经同我割裂开来，而我甚至还没离开加州。

Oliver Queen也离开了城里，才降下去一点儿的犯罪率又涨了回来。Roy还在维登工作，但坚持每天夜巡，我知道自己说不过他，只能在他身后偷偷跟着，最大限度地保证他的安全。直到开学后的有一天，他在试图制止一起强奸案的时候失了手，我刚踏出去半步却被另一人所打断，一个自称是金丝雀的黑衣女人抢在我前面救下了那个傻瓜。

等她走了之后，Roy突然叫了我的名字。我没想到他看见了我，在他叹了口气让我回去吧的时候我才终于走了出去。“我才是那个有能力保护自己的人。”我告诉他，但他看上去不可置否，又转口问起了我的学业。说实话我对于他会在意这个有点震惊，早在比肯山的时候就有老师评价我对追求完美有着一种极端的执着，我问Roy需要看看我的成绩单吗，我的GPA不劳他来费心。他摇了摇头，像是默许了我的存在。

绿箭侠又重新出现在夜晚，我也在和Roy一起巡逻的同时接着回去扮演我的好好学生。他去追车的那晚我有场比赛，感谢Miss Lance撤销了对他的指控，不然我就只好去监狱里探望他了。等我再见到他的时候他身上染上了那个兜帽义警的味道，在我的逼问下Roy不情愿地承认自己答应要给绿箭侠做线人。我简直想敲他脑袋，于是我也这么做了。

在我们两个之间，他的确才更像是侄子。

不过我也没工夫与他吵架。城里新来的Omega同我挑起了争端，我不愿将自己的问题引向Roy，只好同他见面少了，等我解决自己的破事后，Roy和Thea又将自己卷入了不必要的麻烦。他们亲爱的新朋友Sin，拜托他们帮忙调查一起失踪事件。我加入了他们，也确实成功地找到了那个失踪的Max，唯一的瑕疵在于，他死了，空气里还残留着痛苦的味道。Roy大概是把这边的发现告诉了那个义警，可当我再次看见他的时候，他的大腿上插着箭头。他咬牙切齿地告诉我他和绿箭侠谈崩了。从这点来说我倒是喜闻乐见，但这阻止不了我的愤怒，他伤了Roy，我费尽心机想要保护的对象。

Thea看上去吓坏了，又很快保证说她的哥哥能帮上忙。提起她的哥哥我就生气，然而她说得的确有理。在去往Queen大宅的途中我一直在吸收他的痛苦，真的很疼，但这缓解了我的愤怒。

我看着Oliver Queen的保镖用着专业的手法给Roy治疗，在他终于睡着后我找借口溜了出去，Well，我有必要和那位谈一谈，让他知道“适当”这个词正确的含义。

等穿着制服的绿箭侠走进基地时，我正坐在他的电脑桌上。跟在他身后的Diggle于看到我的瞬间掏出了枪。

“你的心跳很快，”我说，“你对于我能来到这里感到震惊，还有焦虑，但暂时还没有杀心，你在猜测我是不是知道更多。”

我桌子上跳了下来：“Roy喜欢你，先生，这就是为什么我之前从来没说过什么。但没有下次了。这是一个警告。他不是你可以随便伤害的玩物。”

“他是Thea的朋友，他是我的Roy。”

我拍了拍手，抓起身旁的一支箭扭成了麻花。当我经过他身边时，我听见他用低沉的声音问我究竟是谁。

我没有回头。“你可以去查查我，Mr. Queen，但我觉得你今天不需要再多的惊吓了。”

我狠话刚放完还没多久，Roy又使自己陷入了麻烦。Thea说他在去了兰福德研究所之后就再无回音。我只觉得脑壳疼。到头来我终还是很屈辱地和绿箭侠短暂结盟，但我们仍旧去晚了，Roy被注射了一种被Mr. Queen称作米拉库鲁的药水。某种程度上来说，这确实与成为狼人有点相似。他拥有了超级力量和快速愈合的能力，却无法控制他的愤怒。

这可不是什么好兆头。Roy在出去尝试维护治安的时候出了问题，要不是有我在场，他很可能失手将罪犯打死。当绿箭侠再次出现说愿意给Roy提供训练的时候我是支持的，鬼知道Mr. Queen在荒岛上到底经历了什么，可他确实很有一套。但训练的效果算不上很好，Roy抱怨着绿箭侠老是让他击打水面，他觉得不实用，且很荒谬。我大概能理解一点对方的用意，但他现在需要的不是长篇大论的教导。

“你得发泄出来，”我告诉他，“打我吧。”Roy看起来很犹豫，我知道他是害怕我受伤。好在当他自己被打倒在地的时候他就不这么想了，他一直对我的身份很好奇，我只是还没想好该怎么告诉他。

不过那一晚对于我们的关系的确是一个质的飞跃，也许有着荷尔蒙因素的作祟，我觉得甚至可以称作是野蛮的，不知道是谁在战斗中先咬住了对方的唇。我在几年前曾玩笑般地亲吻过Danny，还有过好几年与Lydia的交往，但这种感觉是如此的不同——我心中的狼在放声嚎叫，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着是多么的正确，我有多么需要这个。他是比我的支柱更为重要的存在。我没有退缩，他也没有。

那天之后，Roy搬进了我的公寓。

之后没多久，Roy成了绿箭小队正式的一员，我看出他在这么久之后终于知道了兜帽底下的人究竟是谁。他很兴奋，但我还是为他担心。于是我又去找Oliver Queen谈了谈人生。绿箭侠在听到我那番“keep him safe”的言论后再一次问起了我的身份。

“这个世界比你想象中的还要更大，先生。”我如此回答。

他听见这个后倒是笑了笑，抛出了一个我意想不到的提议。

我答应了。

好吧，我的确很享受Roy在绿箭基地看见我时的神情。

Felicity觉得Oliver是在雇佣童工，Roy更为执着地想要挖出我的秘密，而我曾经见过的那位金丝雀Sara Lance，只是在独处时提起了一句“你有一些毛茸茸的小问题，不是吗”。

我没料到她居然在引用《哈利·波特》。当我挑起眉来的时候，她轻描淡写地补充说这是“Stuff of League of Assassins”。行吧。

明眼人都能看得出来，Roy确实需要我。我是小队中其他人还能好端端站在这里的原因。我第一次有了种自己是在被他人需要着的感触。可我们的暗中活动显然是引起了Thea的不满，她对于两个朋友在一起了倒是没什么怨言，但也敏锐地察觉到这背后还有什么别的东西。我总会试图绕开话题，Roy看起来也有点愧疚。

矛盾在一夜之间突然爆发实在是出乎我的意料。该死，我只是一个晚上不在，一个晚上！我的父母不知道是出于什么原因来到斯塔林城，我们勉强度过了一段还算是和谐的晚餐时光，等我回去的时候，Thea在我家楼下崩溃了，一个劲地向我道歉，我闻到了心碎、伤感、和一点点恐惧的味道。我知道她是真心的。可这已经晚了，Roy离开了公寓，他的气味消散在人群之中，我在硕大的城市里失去了他的踪迹。

我觉得我快疯了，就算Oliver保证我们一定会找到Roy。我不知道普通人的承诺能有多大的效用，我曾经的那些噩梦像是加倍地吞噬着我，我开始整夜整夜的失眠。等我们找到Roy的时候我已经处在崩溃的边缘，但当我真的看见他那一瞬间——他被绑在一台奇怪的仪器上，浑身插满了管子——我不受控制地变了身，确信身旁的Oliver受到了某种程度的惊吓。

在将他成功带回基地之后，我悬着这么多天的心才终于落下。我听见房间另一头的Sara在低声向Oliver科普超自然生物，他的身上笼罩着一股震惊与怀疑的气息。

Slade Wilson.我记住了这个罪魁祸首的名字。

我趴在Roy身边，终是睡了过去。

当我被一阵嘈杂惊醒的时候我不太确定过了多久，Roy躺着的地方已经空了，我心里一惊，顺着他的味道向外冲去。Roy看上去像是发了狂，之前就是在他愤怒的时候，我也从未见过他变成这般模样。

好在我还是比他更快，变形怪的毒液在这种时候也起到了极为有效的作用。他瘫倒在我怀里，在我的注视下眼神一点又一点变得清明。

“是你，”他轻声说，“你的眼睛……Oliver救我的那天晚上，你也在那里。”我知道他说的是哪个晚上，也意识到我的眼睛大概是发起了光。我只是沉默地笑了，凑过去俯身吻住了他的额角。

在那一天，我告诉了他自己的过去。

我对接下来的一段日子印象不深，或许只是我不愿回想，我本以为比肯山才是那个多事之地，没想到斯塔林城也相差不离。

到处都是混乱，丧钟和他的手下占据了城市，军方似乎也像是想要插手。可Oliver还是成功了，Roy也自愿接受了米拉库鲁的解药。我确实还记得这个，我也替他高兴，无论他有没有超级力量，他都是我熟悉的那个Roy。冲动却温暖，就算是出生在贫民窟，但始终拥有希望和光明。

他的外表同我是如此的相似，内在却又与我是那样的不同。

他身上的一切都吸引着我。

他是重要的人，是我的支柱……也是我的全部。

那次混乱对我来说最直观的结果在于Thea的离去，我不知道该说什么，但我依旧希望她能在世界的某处安好。

最终我在六月的上旬成功毕业，斯塔林城几所不错的学校都给了我Offer，然而我在思考后还是选择gap一年。跟着Oliver他们还算有趣，可我不确定这是否是我真正想要的东西。

那个夏天我忙着和Roy厮混，等我回过神来才意识到城里的猎人们有了不自然的增长。我那会儿还没有太过在意，直到我们抓住了几个闯进公寓的新手，明显没受过什么训练，却从他们的嘴里听到了Gerard的名字。

我瞬间冒出的爪子深深地嵌入了手心。

“我得回一趟比肯山。”我听见自己平静的声音。

Roy像是看出了什么，将我握紧的拳头一点点掰开，坚持着要和我一起。

我叹了口气，放任自己陷进熟悉的怀抱里。

“好吧，我们一起。”

「FIN」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回到比肯山后的小剧场
> 
> Stiles（问Roy）：你和他是什么关系？
> 
> Roy：叔叔：）
> 
> Stiles：？
> 
> Jackson（脸红）：闭嘴。


End file.
